


何谓巧合

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景是13年底，Colin舞台剧Mojo时期，有天粉丝看到Bradley来看Colin的舞台剧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	何谓巧合

何谓巧合。  
这，算什么巧合。  
完全是  
心之所向。  
I DO THINGS FROM MY HEART.  
其他全是狗屁，包括女友。

*** 

他从来不戴围巾，不喜欢被缠绕的触感，不喜欢接近窒息的瞬间，不喜欢不能自由呼吸的东西。  
他知道后颈是自己的敏感处，暴露出来反而让人忽略它的特殊性。  
人们总是对包得严严实实的地方感兴趣，不是吗。

见到他是在中场休息，他的私人化妆间里。  
他背对着他站着，抚摸着梳妆台上的蓝色保温杯。

他，突然想逃。  
时机不对。

他转过头，满脸水渍，还有水滴在慢慢落下。

他咽了咽口水。  
转身关门。

“你来看演出了。”  
“嗯，其实。。。没看完。”  
抬头望进无尽暗蓝的眼里。

“很多场，从来没看完。”  
“为什么今天来？”  
“需要理由吗？你我从不需要理由。”

他笑笑，“我演得怎么样？”  
他需要PROVE ，他想要PROVE ，他渴望他的一些不知名的东西。  
他抹了一把依旧湿润的脸，“我直接去卫生间洗冷水脸了，冷水。”  
GET IT.  
“看来我演得不错。”

他走近。  
他扬起脖颈，眼里还有因演出未消退的肾上腺素痕迹，水光潋滟晴方好。  
“系好裤腰。待会见。”

开门离去。  
他望着他的背影。

走到唯一一扇打开的窗户的角落。  
黑暗里漫起灰色烟雾。  
“你放他进来的？”  
“他那副样子，怎么可能让他呆在外面。”  
他舔舔嘴唇。  
“一脸的欲望，被人看到要吓坏了。”  
低笑几声。

“该上场了。”

伦敦在下雨下雨下雨下雨。  
散场后，一眼就看到在墙角的他。  
再怎么掩饰，一头金发太过亮眼。

三个街区外汇合。  
他取下围巾，准备围上他的脖颈。  
他皱眉，立刻闪开。  
“围上，我不要再让任何人看到你。”  
我的你。

他一向不做讨厌的事。  
强硬地望向他，慢慢伸手拿过围巾。  
我只为你这么做。  
你，应当明了。

黑暗的公寓，冰冷的卧室。  
需要这份寒冷来让人找寻唯一的温暖所在。

背后留下淤痕的手印。  
肩头留下湿热的咬痕。  
肋骨留下尖锐的指甲。

下腹滚烫颤抖，下体火辣焦急。  
无所遁形的占有，只在此刻。  
谁说的只要此刻，要的是你与我羁绊的这一生。

深入痛觉的呻吟，叫喊。  
那种要把心脏都叫出来的嘶喊。

*** 

我从不在乎别人说什么。  
哪来的巧合。什么上次也病这次也病。

戴着半指手套，指着喉咙，正大光明的声音嘶哑。  
就是要让妳看到。  
这才叫，心之所向。  
妳才做不到像我这样。

I DO THINGS FROM MY HEART.  
其他全是狗屁，包括女友。

END

I DO THINGS FROM MY HEART.这句话是有一天粉丝问他会不会接电影什么时，他对粉丝说的。


End file.
